


Not yet

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU! Modern, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attraction for a stranger, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Character Development, Depression, Developing Relationship, Drunk Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Feeling sick because of alcohol, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shiro embarrassed, Smut, Strangers to Friends, Top Shiro (Voltron), Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "The music, deafening, resounded loudly in Keith's head intent on walking aimlessly through that apartment, of which he was sure not to know the owner.Keith stared, without real interest, at the glass, red and of plastic now empty that he held in his hand, trying to look as sober as possible and wondering why he was there.He hated parties.Keith didn't like to interact with other people, not because he felt superior or otherwise, it was just ... difficult and therefore annoying.[...]Shiro looked down, recognizing himself in those words, but how could he have done otherwise? After years he still felt guilty. There were still moments when he saw his face again. Moments in which his body remembered the pain felt. Moments in which his mind tortured him, making him stay awake at night, making him believe that he shouldn't be the one alive now."





	1. At the party

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fan fiction to the sweetest person I've ever met in this fandom.  
> Unfortunately, my social anxiety prevents me from tagging you, but I hope you are reading this even if I doubt it.  
> I hope you like it, it's been a while since I've written in English.  
> Enjoy the reading!
> 
> (Final notes for where to find me)

The music, deafening, resounded loudly in Keith's head intent on walking aimlessly through that apartment, of which he was sure not to know the owner.

Keith stared, without real interest, at the glass, red and of plastic now empty that he held in his hand, trying to look as sober as possible and wondering why he was there.

He hated parties.

Keith didn't like to interact with other people, not because he felt superior or otherwise, it was just ... difficult and therefore annoying.

But at least there alcohol was free and Keith, he had to admit, needed to get distracted that night.

Moving away from the crowd, and avoiding the gaze of as many people as possible, he went in search of anything that could fill his glass.

The house was big, well bigger than the studio apartment where Keith lived. It was a typical American family house, consisting of two floors. He hadn't visited many houses since he had moved, but this seemed really expensive. With even a garden!

Keith felt a little envious. It had to be nice to live there with the family. A real, normal and maybe even a dog.

Lost in thought he found himself in the kitchen where a bottle, half empty, of vodka caught his eye.

While Keith was filling his glass, a scream drew his attention.

<< You're cheating! >>

<< What? How could I ever cheat at billiards? >>

Keith turned to the living room, where the voices of the two boys came from. When his eyes rested on them, he was surprised to see that there was no fight going on. In fact, the two boys were laughing as they accused each other and teased each other with their hands.

<< It's the only explanation! I'm an ace at billiards! >> Exclaimed one of them. His hair was long, almost to the shoulders, of a light brown. With a sly smile he nudged the other jokingly.

The boy laughed at the gesture, stroking his arm. He was taller than the long-haired guy.

His broad shoulders were covered by a tight black shirt that emphasized his sculpted body. The face was harmonic, marked only by a scar that started from a cheekbone and ended at the other, but nothing in that boy seemed a defect. Not even that strange haircut, not shaved completely, or that white tuft that fell slightly on his face, in contrast to the darkness of his hair. Even the arm prosthesis looked like an accessory on him. He was beautiful. Very beautiful.

Keith blushed at the thought, looking away, but now his crystalline laughter resounded like a loop in Keith's head, taking the place of music.

<< Don't laugh, it's true! >> He heard the shorter guy complain again. << It's all about physics and angles. >>

<< I know, I know Matt. I must have already heard from someone. >> Answered with a tired tone the other, but always smiling.

<< Not enough since you're cheating me, Shiro! >>

Shiro. Probably a nickname. Keith tried to savor it as slowly as possible, in a whisper. He liked how he sounded.

<< Don't you think that perhaps because of hearing it so often, It remained in my head? >> Asked Shiro challenging him with his eyes as he stretched his arm to get the cue.

<< Too much. >> Matt grumbled as he watched his friend score other points. << From you then! You even invented a motto of your own! And as if this weren't enough, you don't stop repeating it. >>

Shiro's laughter grew louder and Keith couldn't stop himself from looking back at him.

<< But it's different. >> He tried to justify himself as his gaze began to wander towards the kitchen.

Oh.

Oh.

Only at that moment did Keith realize that he was still there and for a moment their eyes met.

Keith's heart began to accelerate, causing him to miss his breath for a second.

He turned back to the vodka bottle.

"The hell " he thought. "I'm not drunk enough for this."

 

\- - -

 

Shiro wasn't a big party lover, but he didn't mind.

Of course, it was Matt who had dragged him there but as long as the environment had remained cozy, allowing him to stay with his friends, it was fine. He was having fun.

<< What are you looking at? Are you thirsty? >> Matt asked him, guessing where he was looking.

<< What? Ah, no. I'm fine. >> Shiro replied, mumbling a few words and turning to his friend.

<< Oh? Maybe I should ask you who did you see? >> Matt asked, chuckling and getting closer to see better.

<< You know. >> He continued suddenly serious. << I would like seeing you with someone. It's from the day of the incident that you always seem tense, at attention. >>

Shiro looked down, recognizing himself in those words, but how could he have done otherwise? After years he still felt guilty. There were still moments when he saw his face again. Moments in which his body remembered the pain felt. Moments in which his mind tortured him, making him stay awake at night, making him believe that he shouldn't be the one alive now.

Shiro remained silent, waiting for Matt to finish speaking.

<< You should go out more often, even when I'm not there. >> A broad smile replaced his serious expression. << But I'm glad you came here today. >>

<< Thanks Matt. >> He smiled, sincerely grateful.

<< Now enough though. >> Almost shouted Matt dramatically, pretending to wipe away the tears. << Or I will not arrive at the end of the night. >>

Shiro laughed at the sight, but it was blocked by the presence of a third figure.

Taken from Matt's speech, Shiro hadn't realized that the boy who was in the kitchen staring at him had moved away and walked the hallway, staggering toward them.

That guy was red in the face, too much, but with a determined look and, once again, it was aimed at Shiro.

Shiro found himself almost intimidated by that look and, not knowing what to do under that awkward silence, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

<< Um, are you feeling well? >>

When he heard the question, the boy repeatedly blinked as if confused, as if he hadn't realized that he was there in front of them.

<< I will >> The boy began approaching Shiro with some difficulties due to alcohol, completely ignoring Matt risking to step on his foot. << If you come with me. >> Concluded putting a hand on the marble Shiro's chest and standing on tiptoe.

Shiro blushed at the proposal clearly mischievous but the proximity allowed him to observe the boy better.

His long, raven hair fell over his face, almost covering his eyes, which were also dark and shiny, because of too much drinking. Shiro liked them, they reminded him the night. They were magnetic.

The smell of alcohol brought him back to reality, seeing Matt with a strange expression on his face, amazed and amused, expecting his reaction.

<< Well? >> Asked impatient the guy still on him, as offended by the silence of the other. << Don't you have anything to say? >>

<< Yes.>> Shiro gently took his wrist, uncertain, taking off his hand from his own chest << Y-you're drunk, believe me you'll regret it tomorrow. >> He found himself surprised by himself feeling stuttered in front of a stranger, but he was sure that he was still red in the face.

The boy showed an incredulous expression, opened and closed his mouth a couple of times until, frowning, he asked << What? >>

Shiro felt the agitation grow up strong in his body understanding that he had hurt, in some way, the pride of the other but now there was no way to come back.

<< Probably it's just alcohol talking. >> Tried to explain Shiro, more to himself than to the figure in front of him, still uncertain of the reason why he was so taken by him.

<< Oh, come on. >> Insists the raven-haired boy, continuing to show off a mischievous smile and, freeing himself from the grip, approached again. Closer this time, too much. << I can read it in your eyes that you want me. >> Concluded in a whisper on his lips.

Shiro felt the blood rise in his face, and not just there.

When Shiro realized that the other's gaze had moved to his lips, he went into confusion. He grabbed the boy tightly from his shoulders to get him as far away from himself as possible, causing the guy to back away.

Before he could protest, Shiro interrupted him. << I don't even know your name! >>

The boy looked down, as if to think about it. << Keith. >> Answers at the implied question with an almost childish tone, sweet while looking at the feet.

Shiro offered him a smile, satisfied with the answer as he released him from his grip. << Keith? It suit on you. >>

Only at that moment Shiro realized that Matt had seen the whole scene and now, hearing his statement, he was laughing loudly.

Shiro looked at him confused. He didn't seem to have said something so funny, but when his gaze returned to Keith who looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he had to change his mind.

<< Are you serious? >> Keith asked, but as soon as he finished the question, dizzy forced him to support himself on the table pool that was there but without missing the attempt to Shiro to help him, stretching his arms.

<< I knew you couldn't resist putting hands on me. >>

Shiro pull back immediately noticing that the hand had actually reached and touch boy's arm having done, unconsciously, a step forward. He blushed, for the umpteenth time that night, under the Keith's glance.

<< I'm going to get you a glass of water. Don't move. >>

Without further explanation Shiro moved away to head into the kitchen, leaving alone Keith and Matt.

Keith, still leaning against the pool table with one hand and the other on his hip, pulling his leather jacket aside, tried to avoid Matt's eyes in all ways, knowing he was being watched. He tried to focus on the music rather than on that awkward silence.

<< Renounce. >> Broke the silence Matt.

<< What? >> Asked irritated Keith looking up at his interlocutor who was now certainly staring at him, arms crossed.

<< You will not succeed. As much as he likes you, Shiro is not a guy from one night. >>

Keith quickly looked away, as if he had just received a slap in the face. He couldn't understand why, but that revelation bothered him.

Obviously he wasn't that kind of guy.

And him? Could he say the same about himself?

When Shiro returned, neither of them said anything, looking from the other side.

<< Here. >> Shiro tried to get attention, handing the glass to Keith.

Keith looked at the glass, without taking it and then looked at Shiro's face, who was smiling warmly.

<< You know what? >> Keith sighed, detaching himself from the pool table and starting to move backwards. << Forget it. >> He added raising his hands as a sign of surrender.

His gaze slid over Matt, who kept staring at him motionless and then returned to Shiro. He seemed confused and ... displeasure.

<< Stupid, sexy golden boy. >> Keith complained as he finally walked away turning around.

 

\- - -

 

Keith strode away quickly.

With the low head unconcerned of the crowd, he tried to go away as far as possible. At that moment Keith only wanted to leave from there.

He couldn't understand why that conversation had disturbed him so much and, like had happened in the past, he preferred to avoid the problem.

Despite the alcohol still in circulation, he managed to reach the entrance but just as he was about to open the door he nudged a boy, trying to leave as soon as possible.

<< Hey, look where you're going! >>

The elbow had hit the arm of the other making him overturn the drink on his shirt.

Keith didn't even look at him. He opened the door strongly, but it was immediately closed by the other with one hand.

<< I'm talking to you. >>

Keith sighed, raising his eyes to the sky. He didn't have time for that.

<< You have to repay it. >> He continued dangerously close.

Keith couldn't help but laugh. << Yes, of course. >> He answered sarcastically.

<< I'm serious. You don't want to make me angry. >> Insisted the other by giving him a shove.

Keith gritted his teeth trying to hold back his anger, but instinctively, he closed his fists ready to hit in case the boy had decided to use tougher tactics. He wouldn't have pulled back.

<< It's only your fault! What kind of idiot would stay here near the entrance to drink ?! >>

<< What? >>

The impatient boy came forward, trying to get him by the jacket, but Keith stopped him with his hand. << Fuck, don't you dare touch me! >>

<< You little ... !! >> The boy was interrupted by a figure that was placed between them.

Keith immediately recognized him. Shiro, serious in the face, with one hand towards the other's chest to calm him. He looked like a completely different person.

<< Ok the show is over. >>

Keith turned to the entrance and saw that a crowd had formed around them. From a distance he also saw Matt approaching. Shiro had run?

<< Stay calm. Both of you. >> He continued as he looked at him.

And here it is. That feeling again.

Keith felt judged and he didn't like it at all.

<< I don't need your help. >> Keith almost shouted as he tried to reach, once again, the door. In the attempt, however, he risked falling but before he touched the ground Shiro helped him to support himself.

<< Let's go, a little air will make you feel better. >>

Keith didn't have the strength to protest further and let himself be led outside, noticing that Matt was following them.

As soon as they came out, fresh air hit Keith's face. He was right, he was pleasant.

He turned to the door and was amazed to see that the boy had already surrendered.

<< Everyone here knows Shiro. >> Matt explained, noting the gesture. << They wouldn't go against him. >>

<< Of course not. >> Keith agreed, letting his gaze wander over Shiro's body, alluding to his size and his physical.

<< He's a good guy. >> Specified Matt.

Keith decided to remain silent, crossed his arms as he moved his leg nervously.

<< Well, I'm going to get you that glass of water. >> Matt said as he walked away, leaving the other two behind him.

<< Do you feel better? >> Shiro asked.

Keith thought it was probably a question made just to avoid the embarrassment of silence but when he turned to him he looked worried.

He nodded suddenly feeling his throat dry.

<< I'm glad. >> Shiro said smiling at him.

Keith couldn't figure out for what absurd reason this boy was so kind to a stranger, why he was so kind to him.

<< Look, I'm sorry about what happend before. >> Keith apologized in a whisper. << I behaved like an asshole and you didn't deserve it. >>

<< Don't worry. >> Shiro continued to smile at him. << Sorry if I intervened, but I didn't want a fight to be unleashed. >>

<< No, I mean even before that. >>

<< Oh. >> Shiro blushed at the memory.

Keith began to like that side of him. He was cute.

<< It's just that I hate this part. >> Keith tried to explain. << This! >> He added, pointing first to himself and then to Shiro in a frantic way, when he saw the other's confused expression.

<< I suck with people. It's a bit ... frustrating. >>

<< Well, we're talking now. >>

<< Yeah. >> Keith was surprised to feel a smile born on his lips. << Of course, you don't make things easy either. You're so ... >>

<< So? >> Shiro asked.

<< Oh, great. You're not even aware of it. >>

The conversation died when they heard Matt come back with the glass of water in his hand, which he immediately handed to Keith.

<< Thank you ... I guess ... >> He thanked him as he took the glass and when he brought the glass to his mouth he saw Matt give him a smile.

When the water touched his lips he realized how in reality he was thirsty and emptied his glass in one breath.

<< Wait, not so fast! >> Shiro tried to warn but he didn't succeed in time.

Keith quickly regretted it, feeling his stomach protest and all the alcohol ingested up until then wanting to get out.

Shiro approached as soon as he saw the strange expression on Keith's face as he put a hand to his mouth.

<< Hey, you're- >> Shiro couldn't finish the sentence, interrupted by the other's retching while he ended up hopelessly to get dirty Shiro's shoes.

Matt looked out from behind to see what was happening.

<< Oh, come on! I gave you those for your birthday. >>


	2. New meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The glare of the sun broke into the room where Keith was resting, blinding him.  
> Still sleepy, he put a hand on his face, in front of his eyes, to prevent the sun from disturbing him further, but the sleep had left him now.  
> Displeased, he stretched out after a long yawn, slowly opening his eyes.  
> Turning to one side Keith realized he wasn't alone. Another figure was present in that room, next to the bed.  
> A tall man stared up at him with something in his hand.  
> << Dad? >> Keith asked with a voice still hoarse from sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for putting Kudos, and created bookmarks  
> I hope this chapter will not disappoint you!  
> Enjoy yourselves!

The glare of the sun broke into the room where Keith was resting, blinding him.

Still sleepy, he put a hand on his face, in front of his eyes, to prevent the sun from disturbing him further, but the sleep had left him now.

Displeased, he stretched out after a long yawn, slowly opening his eyes.

Turning to one side Keith realized he wasn't alone. Another figure was present in that room, next to the bed.

A tall man stared up at him with something in his hand.

<< Dad? >> Keith asked with a voice still hoarse from sleep.

<< Um... No? >> Replied the other embarrassed but approaching.

Keith's eyes widened and he sat up quickly, feeling the blood flush his cheeks with embarrassment.

The brusque and sudden movement caused a sharp pang in his head and, instinctively, Keith put a hand on his forehead.

The figure approached putting down what he had in his hand on the bedside table. Turning to it, Keith realized that it was a glass of water and a pill.

The look wandered over the figure and, finally, he knew give it a name. It was the boy from last night, Shiro, but the memories were still confused and looking around he realized that he wasn't in a familiar place.

<< Where am I? >> Keith asked as he leaned back in his bed to look at Shiro better.

<< You are in my apartment. >> Shiro replied showing him a smile, trying to reassure him.

Keith sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, looking at the glass but without reaching for it.

<< I wanted to take you home.>> Began to explain Shiro. << But when the taxi arrived, you fainted in my arms. >>

<< Oh, no. >> Keith complained, puting both hands on his face this time and leaning his elbows on his knees, leaning forward.

<< It was funny. >>

Keith stiffened at the comment screamed by someone else, from another room.

<< Matt. >> Shiro called him sternly, raising his voice a little, just enough to be heard from his room.

<< What? >> Matt asked once he reached the two. << Sorry, but Shiro didn't expect it and was about to make you fall. You are heavier than it seems. >> Explained Matt smiling at the memory.

<< Matt! >> Shiro almost shouted, turning to him.

<< It's a compliment! >> Matt said spreading his arms.

Keith stood looking at them confused, saying nothing.

It seemed that those two did it often, teasing each other.

A strange sense of melancholy hit Keith's stomach. He too had a friendship like that once, a long time ago.

<< I'm leaving. >> Keith sighed interrupting the other two who returned to look at him.

<< Wait, are you sure you're feeling well? >> Shiro asked him as he watched him get up, in case he needed help.

<< I'm fine. >> Keith answered dryly. Maybe too cold, after all that boy had already shown that he had no bad intentions but was still a stranger and Keith still didn't feel at his ease.

He took his jacket, which was resting on the edge of the bed, and headed out of the room pass Matt.

Once out of the room he found himself in the living room of the apartment. It was spacious, left connected to the kitchen. On the right there was a simple cobalt blue sofa, in front of a piece of furniture with a TV set above.

Keith couldn't help but notice that there were three more rooms at the back.

One particularly attracted his attention because of a piece of paper attached to the door.

"Stay away, ninja's material"

Keith snorted, whoever this room belonged was certainly a nerd.

<< That's the room of the other housemate. We are three, with Matt. >> Shiro explained, noting the glance of the other.

Keith turned to him but didn't have time to comment that the sound of the bell caught the attention of everyone present.

The first was immediately followed by a second and then by a third and a quarter, getting closer and closer, making the impatience of the person outside the door clear.

Shiro approached calmly, announcing his arrival, already guessing who might be.

As soon as Shiro opened the door a young woman hurried into the apartment, banging her feet noisily and rigorously moving her arms back and forth accompanying the walk.

The girl didn't even notice Keith's presence and, continuing to ignore him when she heard the door close, she turned to Shiro again at the entrance.

<< Tell me he's here. >> Asked once stopped.

<< Allura. >> He called her surprised. << Actually, I thought he was with you. >>

The girl snorted and finally Keith could see her better.

She wore a beige suit. The open jacket showed the decorated white shirt. She wore shoes, also them beige, vertiginously tall and light hair gathered in a bun.

That girl conveyed seriousness and elegance from all the pores, in contrast with her youthful face.

Keith was surprised, she seemed younger than he.

<< I think he is with my sister to try that new video game. >> Matt intervened, snapping his fingers in frustration trying to remember the name.

<< Again? >> She asked in a low voice as she picked up the phone from his bag.

<< Shiro, you have to help me. I seem to go crazy! That's not how I wanted to run my father's company. >>

<< Hey. >> Shiro started gently as he approached. << You're doing great. You just have to take a break. >> Concluded placing a hand on the Allura's back to reassure her. Intimate gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Keith.

<< Thanks Shiro. >> She thanked him still uncertain and then looked at Keith.

Allura realized only at that moment his presence.

<< And who is he? >> Asked indicating him.

Keith stiffened, feeling suddenly observed by everyone.

<< He is... Uhm ... >> Tried to explain Shiro while Keith hoped he didn't tell her that he had vomited on his shoes. << A friend. >>

<< Oh, sure. A friend. >> Repeated Allura grinning.

<< No, it's not like you think. >> Shiro tried to interrupt her.

<< Of course, and what is this tension that I feel? >> Asked while with the index indicated the space between the two.

<< Maybe it's the smell of vomit. >> Answered Matt laughing.

Allura froze, turning abruptly towards Matt. << Shiro got drunk? And I missed it? >> Asked amazed.

<< Why don't you call him? >> Shiro asked to Allura crossing his arms, tired of that conversation.

<< Right. >> She said as she walked away with her phone in hand, throwing first, however, a look over Keith's head, smiling.

Keith frowned in confusion until he touched his hair and realized he had still them messed up because of the bed.

Embarrassed by the girl's allusion, Keith headed for the entrance without a word.

<< Wait, let me accompany you. >> Proposed Shiro.

Keith turned to him, raising an eyebrow. << Why? >>

Shiro stopped hesitantly, as if he had just remembered to have a boy in front of him that he didn't know at all.

<< Because you don't even know where you are. Your house could be miles away from here. >>

Keith looked down. Good point.

<< Also, allow me to make up for bringing you here. >>

Keith looked at him confused. << Are you apologizing for not leaving me in the middle of the road? >>

<< No! I mean yes, I guess it wasn't nice to wake up at a stranger's house. I could have looked for a way to wake you up and make me say where you live. >>

Still that kindness. Keith didn't know how to answer, he wasn't used to that kind of attention.

<< Fine. >> Accepted Keith a little uncertainly. << I just want to get out of here. >> He added as he put on the jacket he was holding.

<< I'm fine with it. >> Shiro replied smiling at him. << I'll take the keys to the bike and we can go. >>

<< You drive a motorcycle?! >> Keith asked without realizing he had raised his voice.

Shiro looked at him puzzled, not expecting the boy's reaction. << Um, yes, does it surprise you? >>

<< It's just that you don't look the kind one. >>

<< Ah yeah? >> Shiro smiled as he approached the other after taking the keys near the door. << And what should I have to be the type? A leather jacket and skinny jeans like yours? >>

Keith returned the smile, accepting the provocation with pleasure. << Why not? You wouldn't be bad at all. >>

Shiro's smile widened, clearly embarrassed, and Keith was lost in looking at him. God, this boy can't be real.

The two kept looking at each other until a noise caught their attention.

Matt, with a hand in front of his mouth, was noisily simulating a too fake cough to be mistaken for real. << Sorry, I had something in my throat. >> He apologized but without hiding a smile to be successful in his intent.

The two blushed at the evidence and Shiro, saying nothing, led the way to Keith who quickly reached him.

Once outside the door he apologized to Keith for his insistent friends, scratching his neck still embarrassed.

<< They care about you, I guess it's normal. >> Keith answered without looking at him as they walked down the flights of stairs that led to the exit of the apartment.

<< I believe so. Do your friends do that too? >>

<< No, I- >> Keith stopped on the last step. << I don't have many friends. >>

<< Oh. >> Shiro let slip as he opened the gate, but couldn't add anything that Keith rushed out to watch the bike.

Black and shiny, under a tree, in the shade sheltered from the sun in all its splendor.

Keith couldn't hold back and ran a hand over it, caressing it gently as if it were alive.

Shiro smiled at the sight. Keith looked enthusiastic, happy as a child in a candy store. Adorable.

<< It's beautiful. >> Keith whispered without looking away from it.

<< Do you like bikes? >>

<< A lot, but I can't afford one. >>

Shiro didn't say anything else and silently handed a helmet to Keith.

<< Safety first? >> Asked Keith but wore it anyway.

<< Exactly, so hold on to me. >> Shiro replied with the voice altered by the helmet while turning on the bike.

<< With pleasure. >> Keith replied, taking advantage of the engine's roar.

After giving Shiro all the necessary information the trip passed in silence accompanied only by the noise of the bike and the traffic.

Keith didn't mind that silence, it was pleasant.

Traveling by motorcycle was liberating. Keith would have preferred to be without a helmet to feel the wind in his hair but also feeling it on him wasn't bad.

Closing his eyes, Keith released his hold on Shiro, spreading his arms and raising his head. He seemed to fly.

When Shiro turned his head a little to see what he was doing, Keith didn't feel embarrassed. He burst into a clear and true laugh for that spontaneous gesture also infecting Shiro who returned to look at the road while he laughed.

Shiro accelerated and the change of speed made Keith lose balance, and he had to hold on to the other again to avoid falling.

Keith kept smiling all the time.

When they arrived at their destination, Shiro couldn't help but notice the deserted road. It seemed that nobody lived there and the buildings were almost all badly reduced.

Shiro stopped in front of Keith's house, which, like the other buildings, seemed to be falling apart.

Keith got off the bike and after removing the helmet shook his head quickly to fix the hair as much as possible. He put his eyes on the helmet in his hand without saying anything while Shiro imitated him by removing his and stretching an arm to take what he had lent to the other but without saying anything, waiting without haste.

<< Go out with me. >> Keith suddenly said, still staring at the helmet.

<< Eh? >> Shiro thought he heard wrong.

<< Go out with me. >> Repeated Keith. << Yes, to thank you for the ride. >>

Shiro withdrew his arm and crossed it with the other on the handlebars of the motorcycle, smiled.

<< Are you using my own techniques to flirt? >>

Keith blinked repeatedly, surprised by that question. It wasn't what he expected but he didn't mind.

<< Oh? >> Keith raised an eyebrow, smiling mischievously. << Were you flirting with me? >>

Shiro stiffened. He straightened his back and ran a hand over his hair, pulling the rebellious tuft back.

<< I know, I'm not very good at it. >> He explain showing him an awkward smile, between excuses and embarrassment.

Keith blushed.

The first time he had seen Shiro at the party, he could never have imagined that behind a perfect body a dork would hide ... A lovely dork.

<< G-give me the phone! >> Keith shouted, stretching out a hand while holding the helmet with the other.

Shiro was surprised by the sudden change and, fearing to have made him angry, obeyed without saying anything.

<< I am writing you my number. >> Keith explained when he took it. << Don't get too excited. Just a coffee. >> Added by returning the phone to the owner.

<< It's enough for me. >> Shiro smiled at him.

Keith, still red in the face, walked away to his home, waving to Shiro raising his voice and giving him his back.

But when he arrived at the door he came back.

<< This is yours. >> He said holding out his helmet now purple in the face.

Shiro took it but couldn't hold back a laugh and waited for Keith to enter the house before starting the bike.

Shiro slept serenely that evening.

After Matt's interrogation.


	3. From the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keith sighed, he needed to calm down.  
> It was the first time that someone had managed to make him feel that way, that a date stress out him so much.  
> Keith had never looked for a serious relationship before then, sooner or later, he was sure, they would abandon him.  
> He knew that his behavior was just a mask, an armor to defend himself from others, to prevent them from hurting him again and yet Shiro managed to knock it down with such ease that Keith remained out of breath, unprepared and unprotected Shiro had managed to occupy Keith's thoughts during the day and sometimes at night."

The sky that evening, serene, showed all its beauty surrounded by shining stars and full moon. Beautiful and round, it looked even bigger every time Keith looked at it from his bedroom window, thoughtful as he thought of everything that had happened in those days. After a long time Keith had learned to rely on someone again, as before.

This time, however, there was something different. Keith was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Shiro, he almost felt a sense of confidence growing in his chest. Talking with him was even pleasant.

They had learned to know each other better, the two of them, and Keith was surprised at how many things they had in common.

Like to prefer an evening at home to see a movie on the sofa rather than go out dancing until the following day, or the passion for motorcycles and astronomy. Small things but somehow important that reassured him.

Shiro also told him that his childhood dream was to become a firefighter, but he had given up after the incident that led to the amputation of his arm.

Keith didn't miss the fact that Shiro had not even mentioned the events of the accident, but that was fine for now. He had not found the courage to ask him, it was still too early. If Shiro had wanted to tell him it would have been himself to reopen the speech.

After all Keith understood it, it shouldn't have been easy for him and it's difficult tell how it feels to someone else. He wasn't the only one to hide something.

This is why Keith found himself thinking about him that evening and all the other evenings that had preceded that moment: the third date.

Without realizing it Keith approached the mirror settling his hair in the meantime, nervously. How many times had he already done that evening? He had lost count.

Keith sighed, he needed to calm down.

It was the first time that someone had managed to make him feel that way, that a date stress out him so much.

Keith had never looked for a serious relationship before then, sooner or later, he was sure, they would abandon him.

He knew that his behavior was just a mask, an armor to defend himself from others, to prevent them from hurting him again and yet Shiro managed to knock it down with such ease that Keith remained out of breath, unprepared and unprotected Shiro had managed to occupy Keith's thoughts during the day and sometimes at night.

Keith wasn't even so sure that this displeased him. It was nice to be able to be himself with someone.

Keith found himself smiling as he wondered if Shiro felt in the same way.

At first impact Shiro, in addition to impress for the appearance, gave the impression of being perfect. Of course, Keith himself had been attracted to that initially and the attention and kindness that he reserved to him. But the real Shiro, when they were alone, wasn't so serious and reserved at all.

Keith discovered that behind that fictitious perfection there was a simple boy, a bit awkward and passionate about series set in space. A boy who was easily embarrassed when someone complimented him or even when he did it to Keith.

He liked this side of Shiro and he liked the idea that he could be one of the few people to know this side of him. As for Keith liked the perfect Shiro, he liked the real Shiro a lot more.

Keith was distracted by the sound of someone knocking on the door. He adjusted his hair for the last time by throwing out a sigh, which he had not realized he was holding back, noisily.

When he opened the door he found Shiro smiling and visually excited.

Keith repeatedly blinked in amazement. He was gorgeous.

He had his hair back while wearing a black button down shirt with the sleeves raised mid-forearm. The jeans were simple and adhered perfectly to the Shiro's thighs, the shoes were also dark and the slight redness in Shiro's face made he even more beautiful.

Keith looked down suddenly aware of his overly casual attire: a night blue t-shirt and dark pants.

<< Hello. >> Shiro greeted him with a smile.

<< Hi. >> Returned the greeting Keith. << You're looking very nice this evening. >>

<< Thanks, you too. >>

The two remained staring at each other in silence with Shiro still on the threshold of the door.

<< So let's go? >> Shiro asked pointing out outside with his thumb and turning slightly.

Keith nodded, following him out, unable to hold back a smile once he saw the bike.

Shiro pulled the keys of the bike from the pocket of his jeans, approaching Keith smiling. He stopped only a few inches while Keith remained chained in his eyes.

<< Here we are, tonight is in the night. >> Shiro said smiling at him while Keith felt his heart beating quickly, strong in his chest. << I guess that the third date is the perfect night for a sign of trust. >> Concluded, handing him something with his hand.

<< What? >> Keith whispered not being able to hold back to look at his lips.

<< Treat it well. >> He answered resonating the keys by moving them.

<< Eh? >>

<< The bike. >>

<< Oh. >> Keith took the keys from Shiro's hands and stared at them. << Wait, really? >> Asked excited.

<< Of course. >> Shiro replied turning to it.

<< Don't worry. >> Keith said as he approached the bike. << I will keep you entertained. Both of you. >> He concluded smiling.

<< Oh, I don't doubt it. >>

 

Keith didn't know the place that Shiro had indicated to him before leaving and the closer they got to the pre-established place the more he heard the chatter of the people.

Keith sighed as soon as he put his foot on the ground, turning off the bike. Not only was it a busy place but it seemed like a fair full of stalls with various food and games. It reminded him a lot of the amusement park in his hometown, not that he had ever been there anyway.

<< Really? I'm not five years old. >> Keith complained while the other descended from the bike.

Shiro laughed. << Come on, stop complaining. There's a reason if I brought you here. >>

Keith smiled as he followed Shiro out of the parking lot.

<< Although I admit that I came here often as a child. >> Confessed Shiro embarrassed. << My father brought me here in the past and, I don't know, maybe I was influenced by good memories or typical dishes but it seemed like a nice place. >>

<< It's a nice idea, I mean it's not so bad here. >> Keith said, giving a poke with the elbow other jokingly as they walked.

The evening passed very quietly, more than Keith could imagine. Even the crowd no longer bothered him, giving his full attention to Shiro, it seemed like there weren't all those people. The smells and the chatter, in the course of the evening, had become pleasant.

They approached various stalls, sampling various foods from sweet to savory, then returning to sweet. Shiro discovered, to his surprise, that Keith preferred the sweet to savory.

A stall caught Keith's attention, or better, something above it. In fact, his glance ended up on a stuffed toy that depicted a hippo as a prize for target shooting. Shiro couldn't help but follow his gaze despite Keith had not stopped, passing the stand.

<< Wait. >> Shiro warned him coming back to it.

<< What are you doing? >> Keith asked him.

<< I want to play. >> Shiro answered simply smiling at him as he motioned to the owner.

Keith said nothing more and stood watching as Shiro tried to throw down all the plastic ducks with a shotgun tied with a wire to the stand itself.

The first attempts did not go well, towards the end of the game Shiro was starting to miss the aim.

Keith began to wonder if there was something wrong.

Shiro had spent most of his childhood here and the first fallen targets, in fact, showed he was also pretty good.

Keith then turned his attention to Shiro and his concentrated face until he realized: the arm in which the prosthesis was attached was trembling.

Without thinking about it Keith put a hand on Shiro's shoulder, drawing his attention.

<< You should stop. >>

<< Why? >> Asked Shiro frowned.

<< It doesn't matter. >>

<< You want it, right? >> Shiro asked him smiling, getting ready for another game.

<< What? >> Asked Keith confused.

<< That stuffed animal. >>

Keith's eyes widened in surprise. << You don't have to do it. >>

<< But I want to. >> Insisted Shiro.

Keith blushed and waited, knowing he wouldn't be able to change his mind. When he wanted that boy could be more stubborn than him.

Another four attempts were needed to make Shiro win the plush, which he enthusiastically gave to the other.

<< Thanks. >> Keith thanked him as they resumed walking. << Does it hurt? >>

Shiro looked at the prosthesis knowing he couldn't hide it anymore. << Sometimes. >>

<< You know, the hippopotamus is my favorite animal. >> Keith said trying to change the subject.

<< Really? >> Asked Shiro laughing.

<< Why does it make you laugh so much? >>

<< Sorry, sorry, I didn't want to laugh. It's just that I made you more like a ferocious animal, a feline like a panther or a lion. >>

<< The hippos can be very fierce. >> Keith explained almost proudly. << Did you know that the hippopotamus's jaw can shatter the skull of a human being easily? >>

<< Woah. >> Exclaimed Shiro. << You are informed about it. >>

<< Hippos are docile only if you don't provoke them. >>

<< You know. >> Shiro started. << Withdrawing everything I said before, the hippo suits you. >> He concluded smiling, making Keith laugh too.

<< Come on, I'll show you the real reason why we're here. >> Shiro said moving away from the fair.

<< Where are we going? >> Keith asked as they approached an isolated and dark area.

<< Trust me. >> Shiro told him, holding out his hand.

Keith took it as if suddenly it was the easiest thing in the world.

<< I bring you where my father and I spent most of the time. There are no such events where do you come from? >>

<< Yes. >> Keith answered a little hesitantly. << But I've never had the chance to go there. My father died when I was still a child. >>

<< I'm sorry, I don't- >>

<< Don't worry. >> He interrupted him. << It happened a long time ago. >> He continued looking away.

It would have been a lie to say that he didn't think about it from time to time. Just to imagine how his life would be different now.

<< May I ask you a somewhat indelicate question? >> Shiro asked looking for his eyes. Keith thought about it and, shaking Shiro's hand, nodded. << Is this the reason for your transfer? >>

<< No, I moved as a teenager and not when it happened. I've lived alone since then, it's just that I don't go out much. >> This time it was Shiro's turn to tighten their grip on their hands. << It's okay. >> Keith continued with a bitter smile. << I had nothing more to tie me there anyway. >>

Shiro frowned in confusion. << Didn't you have anybody? >>

<< Well, I had a friend. >> He confessed, holding the plush harder as if it support him. << But he was smarter than me. He followed his dreams and moved here to study. >>

<< Oh, it's good that you already had someone when you arrived. >> Shiro told him smiling.

The sound of dirt under their steps suddenly ceased. Keith stopped and Shiro turned to him.

<< Keith? >> He called him worried.

Keith let go of Shiro's hand going to tighten the stuffed animal now with both hands while staring at his feet.

<< No, I-. We don't talk from then. I mean, I'm not even sure he knows I'm here. >>

<< What? Why? >> Shiro asked instinctively, approaching slowly when Keith remained silent. << Sorry, I know it's none of my business. >>

Keith smiled. << Fortunately you're cute. >> He said, looking back at him.

Shiro blushed but didn't answer knowing that the other was just trying to lighten the conversation.

<< We had a fight. >> Keith explained. << He said I was wasting my time and we started accusing each other, I told him he was just looking for the easiest way, but he was right. I haven't combined anything in life. >>

Shiro said nothing but reached out a hand stroking his cheek.

<< It's all right. I've never had big projects anyway. >>

<< Keith, it happened a long time ago. I'm sure he miss you too. >> Shiro tried to reassure him with a sweet tone.

<< No. It's complicated. I don't want to see him, you know I'm not good at these things. >>

<< You're talking to me now. You're telling me something personal, Keith, you've changed since then. >>

<< Maybe. But he could have changed too, after all you're right, years have passed. >>

Shiro didn't add anything else, letting his hand fall to his sides.

<< Why did you ask me? >> Keith asked him. << Why did you ask me if my father's death was the reason for my transfer? >>

Shiro sighed. Scratching the back of his head he looked up at the sky. << I don't know. Maybe because I'm not from here either. My grandmother was and I came here, in this fair with my father, the day before leaving. After the accident- >> Shiro took a deep breath. << I decided to move here permanently, helping myself with some par-time job, and that was the reason. I ran away. Matt was happy but I wasn't the same as before. I had also stopped coming here. >> Explained looking into his eyes.

<< Shiro, you- >>

<< Come. >> He interrupted him. << We are almost there. >> He said, resuming walking.

Keith had to bite his lower lip to avoid calling him.

He wanted to know more about him and the incident but he wasn't sure if insist was a good idea.

It was still a beginning.

Keith sighed and followed him to a small hill.

When he reached him, he asked him again what they were doing there. Shiro answered him with a wide smile, pointing to the sky.

Keith didn't understand initially but followed Shiro's finger, looking up. Keith was breathless at the sight.

The sky was a stretch of stars. The dimly lit area allowed the stars to be clearly visible and to shine brightly.

<< I wanted to see the stars with you. >> Shiro whispered in his ear taking advantage of Keith's distraction.

Keith spun around to the other while Shiro looked at him with a wide smile, satisfied with the reaction he had obtained.

Keith's heart began to beat him so hard that he feared he could come out of his chest, so strong that he felt dizzy. Breathless, Keith felt his legs move around by approaching, feeling his arms do the same by letting the plush fall.

Shiro shifted his attention to it but before he could stoop to pick it up he felt himself seized by the collar of his shirt and his lips crashing into something soft.

Keith was kissing him, letting himself be guided by instinct, probably because his eyes were closed tightly and the kiss was chaste and awkward. Yet to Shiro it seemed perfect. He also closed his eyes, girdling his hips, unable to hold back the smile that was already born against Keith's lips.

Feeling it Keith broke off to look at him.

Shiro, beautiful as always, lit by the moon returned his gaze with the sweetest that Keith had ever seen continuing to smile at him as his cheeks grew ever redder.

Keith looked down, fearing he could do another reckless gesture but also felt his cheeks warm up.

When he tried to get away Shiro stopped him by holding him.

The two looked at each other again but neither of them said anything. Shiro stroked his cheek with one hand while the other remained on Keith's side.

Keith let himself be lulled by that gesture, squinting his eyes and leaning as much as possible against his hand.

Shiro put his lips on Keith's forehead as his hand slipped under the chin of the other.

Gently he raised his face, bent over him, stopping for consensus as their eyes chained.

When he saw that Keith wasn't stopping him he finally let their lips meet again.

This kiss was different from the first one. Delicate and sweet, they both savored that moment calmly this time, letting the passion accumulated in those days take over.

When the two broke off they both stood breathless and red in the face.

<< Hippo. >> Keith said under his breath, whit a little pout.

Shiro smiled and bent down to pick up the stuffed toy.

When he gave it to him, they both laughed happily.

 

Shiro and Keith climbed the stairs of Shiro's apartment holding hands in silence.

Keith was nervous but the feeling of that kiss was still alive in him, in his lips and somehow managed to convince him that everything would be right.

When they reached the floor, Shiro took out the keys making them resonate because of a slight tremor in his hand. Keith smiled. He was nervous too.

As soon as they came to the door, however, the noise of the TV inside caught their attention.

Shiro sighed. << I think my roommates are here. >>

<< Do you want me to go away? >> Keith asked.

<< What? No! >> Shiro replied, surprised as he opened the door.

Keith followed him trying to be seen as little as possible staying behind him.

<< Hey, Shiro! >> A voice greeted him. Keith couldn't recognize, but somehow seemed familiar.

<< Hey. >> Shiro returned the greeting. << I thought you was at Allura's house. >>

<< I'm here. >> Allura interjected approaching the sofa.

<< You should check the phone more often, I left you messages! >> The boy continued.

<< Well, I was a little busy. >> Shiro retorted as he walked away to lay the keys at the entrance, leaving Keith uncovered.

With no more barriers Keith could see Allura sitting on the couch next to the boy who had spoken so far. When his eyes rested on him he couldn't believe his eyes.

<< Lance? >>

The boy, hearing himself called, turned toward the entrance while his smile suddenly died from his lips.

<< Keith! >> Lance jumped up and approached him. << I can't believe it! >> He added cheerfully.

<< No. >> Keith said, moving back still disbelief. << I can't do this. Not now. >> He added as he headed quickly to the exit.

<< Keith? Wait! >> Lance screamed as Shiro hurried to reach him down the stairs calling him but to no avail.

He only managed to stop him when he reached the gate. Reluctantly Keith turned to him while still holding a hand on the handle of the gate ready to go out.

<< Keith, what- >> Managed to say Shiro, out of breath for the run but Keith interrupted him.

<< Don't pretend to know nothing. I'm so angry with you! >>

<< What are you talking about? >>

<< Did he tell you to do it, didn't he? You just waited for the right opportunity, that I would open myself with you. >> Keith shouted trying to open the gate but Shiro prevented him by standing in front of him.

<< Keith, please. This makes no sense and you know it. I would never have forced you to meet him if I had known. >>

<< Don't- >>

<< Believe me. >> Insisted Shiro.

Keith didn't answer, looking down.

<< I don't think you're really angry with me. >>

<< What? >> He raised his voice again, looking back at him.

Shiro took a deep breath. << I think you're angry with yourself and you're venting your anger on me. Keith, you can't escape forever. >>

Keith laughed sarcastically. << Watch me. >> He said moving him forcefully to then open the gate. << Oh, and I don't take lessons from those who do the same. >> Concluded closing the gate behind him.

Keith walked quickly, turning around once he reached the corner of the street. When he saw that Shiro wasn't following him, he started walking again without looking back.

 

Keith sighed as he heard the cell phone ring.

He didn't answer, staying lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

He reached out to reach the phone when he heard a message arrive. As for the calls it was from Shiro.

 

“ From Shiro:  
I'm sorry, really.  
Please, answer.”

 

Keith ignored him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am!  
> Sorry if I made you wait but I had a lot to do: I was on vacation, I celebrated my birthday and then I got the flu right during my birthday.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I thank everyone for the support!  
> Sorry if seem to be running but this story was designed to be short anyway.  
> Let me know what you think!  
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Where to find me:  
>   
> [Tumblr](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)  
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming here, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Tell me what you think if you want!
> 
> Where to find me:  
>   
> [Tumblr](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)  
> 


End file.
